RWBY: Over The Rainbow
by TheArmyForTomorrow
Summary: What happens when two teenagers from earth are teleported to remnant? will they get into beacon? will they find love? will they get back home? but more importantly...what's for dinner? well read on and find out WARNING BLOOD SHED AND SWEARING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE REQUIRED AGE... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. all rights to the rightful owners P.S. PANCAKES!
1. Through The Gates Of Hell

**1. Through The Gates hell**

It was a hot and humid August night. The population of the suburbs of Exeter were asleep as the storm clouds approached. The suburban silence was shattered by the growl of an American straight six engine and the unmistakable sound of We Will Rock you by Queen. The rudely awoken elderly residents began to lean out their bedroom windows to see what the disturbance was.

Rolling down the street came a large semi-tracked vehicle painted in desert camouflage and displayed the World War II British army logo. It abruptly stopped outside three houses that had their lights on all night. A door in the back of the armoured monstrosity opened and four boys and one girl all in their teens stepped out. Each one of them was dressed in a drab tan shirt and trousers and a grey beret.

From what people could see the teens lined up by the driver side of the vehicle and saluted. This was followed by a 180° turn in perfect unison and they marched off to their respective houses. Once the teens were gone the halftrack sputtered into life and the deafening music began to play. The halftrack then pulled away and faded out of sight but alas the music and noise continued to pollute the peace of the suburb.

After a few minutes the halftrack joined the dual-carriageway. The occupant in the passenger seat, a tallish lad with pale white skin and darkish hair done in a ponytail that reached just below his shoulders, reached for the volume nob and turned down the music.

"We should really feel sorry for those pensioners…" he said in a deep monotone voice. "Buuuuuuuuuuut, I don't"

He undid his seatbelt and disappeared in the back for round about a minute. He returned with two cans of red bull. Once settled back in, he handed one of the silver cans to the driver. He was a taller fella with close cropped dark hair and more sort of tanned skin from longer exposer to the sun.

He took the can. "Thank you. And yes you're probably righ…" he was cut off midsentence by the sky above erupting with bright light and the deafening boom of thunder. He put the can in a makeshift cup holder made from a spent 17pdr shell casing just as the rain impacted the windscreen.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. You know what, Ryan?" the monotoned individual said turning to the driver.

"What?"

"We've had a piss poor night and now we have some piss poor weather to drive through" he said with a slight smile.

"Yeeeees well, how about we just go home 'ey, Micah." Ryan replied taking his eyes off the road.

"For once in you're life captain, you're right. AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Ryan returned his gaze to the road as the rain pounded on the wind screen. However there was something odd about road. "Is it me, or aren't there any cars on the road?" his statement was valid since it was a Saturday night and the roads should've packed with all sorts of motor vehicles and motorcycles. Just as Micah was about to open his mouth to speak, the halftrack swerved violently to avoid a bolt of lightning that struck just in front.

Micah looked at Ryan with a patronizing stare. "Warn me next time." Ryan wasn't paying attention but was instead leaning over stirring wheel and was looking at the sky. Micah did the same. Looming above them was a mass of swirling unnatural dark purple clouds. "Those aren't like no clouds I've seen before."

"Yes I'd have to agree with you there" Ryan said a little wordily. Another bolt of lightning struck close to the halftrack quickly followed by another.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Micah yelled. Ryan complied with his friends request and smashed his boot on the accelerator. As they sped up the lightning got faster and closer to the screaming vehicle. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

They blacked out completely unaware of the events to transpire…


	2. I See Skies Of Blue

**I SEE SKIES OF BLUE**

Ryan slowly awoke to someone shaking him by the shoulders, a head splitting pain in his forehead and the familiar sound of Micah swearing his guts out. With a grunt he lifted his head from the metal stirring wheel and looked to his partner. Micah looked like a vampire with a nose bleed as he had smashed his nose and split his lip when his face had connected with the dash board.

"Mate, you look like shit." Ryan said to the blooded Sargent.

"You don't look much better." Micah replied sounding a little punch drunk. Ryan wound down the window and adjusted the wing mirror to face him. He looked at the large gash on his forehead and the blood trailing down the left side of his face. "I don't think those were normal clouds." Micah confirmed.

"NEIN SHEIZA HEIR SHERLOCK!" Ryan shouted in a sarcastic tone. He looked out the window to see the large forest that surrounded them and the bright blue sky above.

"Soooooooooo, we still have an engine?" Micah asked curiously. Ryan withdrew himself from the view and began looking at the few gages.

"Well, we got most of a tank of fuel." He then eyed a small gage that indicated how much power was in the engines battery. It showed half full but just to check he pushed a small black button by the ignition. An electrical clicking then confirmed that they did in fact have an engine. "Now we know we have our engine how about we see if the wheels and tracks are ok?"

Micah nodded and disappeared into the back and then burst out of the rear doors. Ryan proceeded to get out and check the wheels and steering column.

"Ok we're good up here what's it like your end?"

"Give me a wee bit more time Captain" Micah replied. The bushes behind Ryan rustled violently. Micah peered round from behind the half-track looking slightly concerned. "Mount the gun?"

"Yeah" Ryan said edging towards the bushes. Micah dashed inside and then appeared with his top half outside the roof hatch arming the (slightly illegal) machine gun. "Hello? Anyone there?" Suddenly a massive bear-like animal with some sort of natural white armour burst out of the bushes, stood on its hind legs and roared. "NOPE!" Was Ryan's reaction as he dashed for the half-track and Micah opened fire, the rounds clattering of the beasts thick armour. "SCREW THE TRACKS! WE'RE LEAVING"

"COULDN'T AGREE MORE!" Micah yelled over the gun.

Ryan slammed the gearstick into reverse and stamped on the accelerator. The half-track lurched as it accelerated. The vehicle turned around and Ryan quickly shifted into first gear causing the half-track to shoot forward. It seemed for the moment they were in the clear until…

"OH SHIT! GIANT SCORPION! STEP ON IT! That's one big mother-fucker" Ryan looked in the wing mirror to see what Micah was on about and what he saw was a scorpion the size of a truck chasing them down. Ryan pushed the limits of their ride once again and once again the engine painfully screamed. In the meantime Micah emptied the first ammo box, proceeded to load anther and opened up on the behemoth with no effect. "**GO ON A DIET YOU FAT BASTARD! YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH US AH HA HA HA HA HA!**" Micah roared in psychotic hysterical laughter.

Suddenly a black shape flew over Micah's head and hit the scorpion. "The hell?" he said to himself, then another flew over him and another and another and another. "THE FUCK? IT'S RAINING WOLVES!" Micah exclaimed

"NOPE I JUST RAN OVER A PACK OF THEM!" Ryan shouted back up

Micah looked at the roof roughly where Ryan was and gave a patronizing stare "WARN ME NEXT TIME" He yelled.

Inside the cap Ryan nodded. As the halftrack emerged from the forest Ryan noticed the land seemed to vanish 50 metres in front of them "**CLIFF!**" He bellowed and then applied the brakes. Micah braced for the vehicle to stop and when it did it was less than a metre from the edge.

Ryan and Micah both moved from their respective positions and dashed into the back. They both grabbed a weapon and ammunition. Ryan picked up a M1897 trench gun (basically a shot gun) and bayonet while Micah went for a Lee Enfield riffle and bayonet.

"Glad I packed extra amo for the demonstrations?" Micah asked with a slight smile.

Ryan looked up at him "well I wasn't originally, but now yes I am. Just never thought that we would use it like this…these could even be our final moments" he grimaced

"Well let's go out with a bang." Micah said with a wide smile. They both fixed bayonets and took up their positions. Micah then opened the door, one of the wolf-like creatures began to run towards them and snarled.

"EAT THIS!" Ryan shouted and fired at the wolf's throat which exploded and then collapsed. They both leapt out and began to try and kill as many as possible using the limited, mostly in affective amo.

"COME TRY SOME MOAR!" Micah bellowed "TRY SOME MOAR! **AH HA HA HA HA!" **At that moment one of the scorpion's claws smacked him into a tree ending his heroic, slightly evil and psychotic moment.

It was stating to dawn on the two teens that this was the end. Suddenly they heard two loud gunshots and a female voice yelling with glee. Then a girl with a mane of blonde reaching down to her well-formed bum. Even more to their surprise another girl appeared in cloud of rose petals and she seemed to be holding…a giant scythe?


	3. Red Roses Too

**RED ROSES TOO**

In the Emerald Forest a brown haired girl with red highlights, silver eyes and red cape was strolling next to a taller blonde haired girl with lilac eyes who was wearing a revealing, mostly leather outfit. They both stopped when they heard distant machine gun fire. They then looked at each other.

"I thought we were the only ones in the forest." The smaller girl said to the blonde.

"Well no other students…or teachers for that matter should be here" she replied.

"Should we go check it out?" the first girl asked. The answer she got was the noise of the blonde's bracelets turning into their weapon form. "I'll take that as a yes then" she quickly took a red rectangular object off the back and turned it into a riffle and they both sprinted off towards the source of gunfire.

As they approached a foresting track they both heard the noise of an engine, machinegun fire and psychotic laughing.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde asked.

"I dunno probably some crazy guy being chased by Beowolfs" the smaller girl replied.

"Oh."

"Common, Yang let's go!" the riffle wielding girl sprinted off turning the riffle into a scythe bigger than she was.

"Ruby wait up!" the blonde called after the girl but she had already vanished. "Well time to do this the old fashioned way" she then slipped on a pair of aviators and began to climb the tree next to her. Once she reached the top she surveyed the area. Her eyes fell on some sort of semi-tracked vehicle in what appeared to be desert camouflage. Its rear door opened and a beowolf ran towards it and then get shot followed by two teenager leaping out from the half-truck-half-tank.

She jumped and fired her Ember Celicas, propelling her towards the battle zone, as she flew or rather fell with style she yelled with glee and then landed in front of the boys, facing the grim. A moment later Ruby arrived in a cloud of rose petals.

"You ready Ruby?" Yang chambered one of the celicas rounds. Ruby gave a small smug smile and then leapt into a group of beowolfs, bi, tri and quadsecting them. Yang then began punching and blasting the other grim.

For a moment they both admired their work, looking at a large pile of dead grim. However their moment of victory was short lived when the deathstalker unburied itself and clicked angrily at the girls.

"COME TO GET SOME MORE HAVE YOU? YA BIG BEASTY!" One of the boys shouted and began to fire at it with some form of riffle they had never seen before ruby then joined in remembering the last time she tried to scythe a deathstalker.

The other teen gave a loud battle cry and ran toward the deathstalker as did Yang. They both peppered the monstrous scorpion with bullets and then retreated when it tried to strike them with is tail.

Yang on the point of laughing "Gee you couldn't hit the board side of a…" she trailed off as a strand of golden hair floated down in front of her face. The teen looked a little confused at this and especially when the other girl took cover.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" Yang screamed as her eyes turned red and there was a fiery explosion which knocked the teen behind her of his feet. She then charged towards the deathstalker and punched it square in the eye causing it to take several steps back. She kept on punching it until it was on the edge of the cliff and then gave it such an upper cut its armour shattered and then fell off the cliff to its doom.

The boy with the riffle whistled in an impressed manor.

"**ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT? COME ON! I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL!**" Yang bellowed her eyes still red and hair on fire. There was a sudden hissing noise and yang was engulfed in a cloud of white. After the cloud dissipated Yang turned to face the teen wielding the fire extinguisher. "Thanks, I needed that" she said to him an a calm friendly tone she then eyed his shotgun "but I think you need to improve that if you're gonna kill the grim"

The two boys looked at each other "The what?" they said in unison.

"You're kidding right?" ruby said resting her scythe on her shoulder.

"Alas my dear, we are not" the paler of the two said. The girls looked at them slack-jawed

"How old are you?" Yang asked still in dis belief.

"17" the short haired boy said.

"16" the other said.

If it were at all possible Ruby and Yang's jaws would've hit the ground.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE GRIM?" Yang ranted "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU BORN?"

The boy with the pony tail answered first. "Belfast, Ireland"

"London, England" said the short haired one

"Never heard of them" Ruby said looking still confused. This time it was the boys turn to have their jaws hit the floor. Then the one with the pony tail asked a very unusual question that even made his partner look at him with an odd expression.

"What planet are we on?"

"Are you dumb or something?" Yang asked with a slight smile.

The boy gave her an indignant look "Just answer the question…please"

Before yang could reply with a witty statement Ruby spoke. "Remnant, you're on the planet Remnant"

"Thank you" the boy said pleasantly. He then turned to his friend "well there we go…when exactly did you turn the halftrack into the enterprise?" he said with a smile

The other boy responded with "I didn't but we're certainly not in Kansas any more" they both snickered at their little movie references.

Ruby again spoke up "Well I'm going to call Ozpin and see if we can't get an airlift back to beacon" she then pulled out some sort of phone like device

"Um…excuse me" the short haired boy said "who's Ozpin and what beacon?" he asked

Yang answered. "Ozpin is our head master and Beacon is the school we go to"

"By the way we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Micah Dunne" Micah said bowing slightly.

The other boy also introduce himself. "I'm Ryan Snashfold" he also gave a slight bow

"And you are?" Micah asked

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my sister Ruby Rose" Ruby waved at them while still talking to Ozpin.

"Well it's nice to meet you" the boys said in unison.

"Same here" Yang replied

Ruby then came back "they'll be here in 15 minutes, with lift gear" She announced proudly

"Well I guess we just Wait." Micah was about to go in the halftrack when a rustling came from Ruby's back pack. Both Ryan and Micah looked at the bag and then jumped back when a dog's head popped out.

"Where did the dog come from?" Ryan questioned Ruby.

"Oh Dad mailed Zwei and now I carry him around with me sometimes." Ruby didn't acknowledge the gobsmacked faces of Ryan and Micah.

Yang then butted in "don't worry he does things like this all the time"

"Who your dad or your dog?" Ryan asked.

Micah decided to get away from the madness and went inside the halftrack and a few minutes later returned carrying another riffle which the girls had never seen before. Then they looked at the box magazine he was holding which sported yellow and black hazard tape around it making everyone suspicious, he then slammed it into the riffle and set it down.

For the rest of the wait they talked and generally got to know each other until the airlift arrived.


	4. We're Off To See The Wizard

**WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD**

Ryan looked worriedly at his most prized possession swing precariously underneath the hele-jet as it took the rescued and rescuers to beacon. Micah however looked as if he was about to pass out as he clung to a support pole for dear life. Yang looked over at him.

"You don't like flying…do you" she said with a slight smile.

"DON'T LIKE IT? I BLOODY DESPISE IT" Yang smiled at him "I HAVE AVIOPHOBIA!" he declared.

Ruby looked confused "What does avio…avio…avyo…" she tried to pronounce the word to no avail.

"IT MEANS FEAR OF DYING IN SOMETHING THAT FLIES!" He explained

"I think these hele-jets are pretty safe" yang said resting a hand on his shoulder

"DON'T PANDER TO ME. ONE TINY ELECTRICAL FAULT AND WE GO CAREENING IN TO THE SIDE OF A HILL. LIGHTNING STORM MAY CROP UP AND FRY US WHERE WE STAND. AND SEE IF YOU'RE SITTING PRETTY WITH BURNING AV-GAS IN YOUR FACE, SEE IF YOU'RE STILL SO RELAXED WHEN WERE SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL AND PLUMITNG TO YOUR DOOM" He ranted. Ryan, Yang and Ruby all shook their heads.

A few minutes later the hele-jet came to some form of land pad, gently put the halftrack down, cut the rope to it and landed with a slight bump. Micah dashed off the hele-jet.

"SWEET BLOODY TERAFIRMA" he exclaimed. The others quickly got off and joined him. Ryan was about to speak, when he saw a man walking towards them. He looked like he was in his late twenties, he was wearing a green suit, had white hair, brown eyes walking with a cane and carrying a white mug. He stopped short of the group.

"You must be the two boys Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long saved in the emerald forest" the man mused and took a sip from his mug.

"Yes Sir" Ryan said coming to attention.

"You two are to come with me. Miss Rose Miss, Xiao Long, you may return to your team" He then turned around and began to walk away. Ryan and Micah grabbed their duffle bags and caught up with him.

A few minutes later they were sitting opposite to the green suited man who was watching the events of their battle on the cliff on some sort of holographic screen. He paused the recording and minimized the screen.

"From what I've seen you two are quite impressive fighters, outstanding even if you consider the fact that you've never fought or heard of the Grim" he sipped his coffee again. "My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the head master to the finest school to ever train hunters and huntresses. And you are?" Ozpin looked over his glasses at the boys.

"I'm Captain Ryan Snashfold" Ryan introduced himself.

"Sargent Micah Dunne" Micah also introduced himself.

"I am pleased to meet you. Now down to business…where it that you two come from?" Ozpin leaned back in his chair.

"A planet called Earth, population 7 billion people, 4 major land masses divided into 7 continents and about all the governments are idiotic people who only care about themselves." Micah said in a business like tone.

"Yup, that pretty much some's it up." Ryan added.

"Mmmm hmmm. What are the dominant species?" he continued

"Human" Micah replied simply.

"Interesting" Ozpin poured himself anther coffee. "And what major event have happened in your world's history?" Both Ryan and Micah spent the next 20 minutes explaining Earth's history from great inventions to bloody and brutal wars and everything in between. All the while Ozpin listened and drank his coffee.

Again he said "interesting" and then continued "As Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long have probably told you, you are on Remnant, population 2 billion, five major land masses split into 4 kingdoms named Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale which would be the kingdom you are in. There are three dominant species, Humans, Faunus and the Grim. In fact as far as we know there are trillions of Grim putting the numbers in their favour." He then explained about the Grim, Faunus and Remnants history, all the while setting up chess pieces one of each type and colour. Once he had finished he lent back in his chair again. "Changing the subject boys, I see great potential in you. Potential that you would become fine Hunters, with the right training of course and better weapons. But first I need you to something very important. I need you to choose one chess piece each"

Micah and Ryan looked at each other for a minute, then Ryan picked up the white knight. Micah chose the white rook and they both presented the pieces to Ozpin.

He smiled "Well then, Ryan you are now part of team RWBY and Micah, team JNPR. I will have the necessary arrangements for you both to move into your respective dorms. For tonight you will be put up in a spare dorm." He then got up and gave Ryan a key with the number 1337 on it "You want to take the first right then the third left, walk to the end of the corridor, then turn left and it will be the 8th door on the right. I trust you can find your way there?"

"Micah?" Ryan looked at his friend.

"Got it Sir." He said with a smile.

"Good, I'll have dinner brought to you and tomorrow you will be acquainted with you teams. Good day gentlemen." He then walked out of his office.

After the boys had reached their room for the night and had dinner Micah struck up a conversation.

"So…Some day we're having ey."

"Yup" Ryan replied in monotone.

"You looking forward to tomorrow?" Micah asked sounding slightly excited.

"You kidding? I can't wait to see who I'm with!" Ryan said very enthusiastically.

"I know right…you know…we're taking all of this…surprisingly well. I mean we could be stuck here forever and never see the people we care about ever again." Micah looked a little depressed for a moment.

"I think this has all happened for a reason." Ryan looked out the window at the shattered moon.

"Could have been God?" Micah pointed to the heavens.

"I thought he said he would never intervene in his book?"

"Ah well never mind. New world, new things to do, new people to meet and one hell of an adventure to have"

Ryan flopped onto his bed. "Well I guess we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings. Let's get some R n' R." He suggested.

"AMEN TO THAT!" Micah cheered.

They both stripped down to their under-wear and hit the hay ready for tomorrow's adventures.

**Author's Note: hey anyone who is still with this story some people I know who have been reading my silly fanfic have asked me when is the next chapter will be up. Well my answer to this is I don't know. I am currently writing the next chapter and suffering from writer's block, so please bear with me. On a side not I may be doing a Hellsing or Strike Witches fanfic so yeah plus Christmas is hear and I have to get a bunch of deviant art stuff ready.**

**so until the next chapter...**


	5. A WHOLE NEW WORLD

**5. A WHOLE NEW WORLD PT.1**

Weiss stood in the middle of team RWBY's dorm ranting about having a male join their team, how their grades would fall drastically and how many other things that a girl of Ruby's age should never be exposed to would happen.

Blake lowered her book (Ninjas of Love2 with vengeance) and spoke "I'm shore he can't be that bad. I mean, we haven't even met him yet." She continued to read.

"I'm just saying from personal experience. Every boy I've met has all ways been a stuck up moron who only cared about themselves and how much more money they could get" Weiss said coldly while she threw her pony tail behind her.

"Maybe that's because your father set you up with boys that were all as rich and snobby as he was." Blake countered.

If looks could kill Blake would've been hit with an Imperial Exterminatus Anti-planetary missile. She was about to say something but was stopped when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Weiss marched over to the door.

"Weiss are you shore I shouldn't get it?" Ruby asked.

"NO! I'm going to make things very clear with whoever this guy is." She then yanked the door open.

A boy with close cropped brown hair in tan shirt and trousers, beret and carrying a duffle bag was standing at the door smiling pleasantly. "I'm Ryan Snashfold. I was told to repot to team RWBY. I take it that this is it" Weiss gave him a murderous look. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be hit with an Exterminatus?"

Weiss grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the room and slammed the door.

"First things first, you are to have minimal contact with me and the rest of the team" Weiss began.

"Doesn't that defeat the point of being a team?" Ryan asked.

"Quiet you, I'm not done. Second, you will defiantly not be given special treatment just because you're new to this whole thing. Three, you will sleep nowhere near us." She continued for round about half an hour before she finally finished. "And finally, who are you again?" Ruby Blake and Ryan all face palmed in unison.

"My name is Ryan Snashfold, please pay attention". Ruby then jumped off her bed.

"Anyway, welcome to TEAM RWBY! I'm there fearless leader, Ruby which you already know. The ice queen over here…"

"HEY!" Weiss interrupted.

"Is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The one reading the book is Blake Belladonna."

"Hi" Blake said before going back to her book.

"And the final member is Yang…who should be back by now" At that moment the door flew open and yang walked in holding a bag full of food items.

"Hey guys I got us some celebrationary food for getting a new team mate…here's hoping that he is a little more cheery than Weiss." A pillow then made contact with Yang's face. "Oh come on Weiss, I'm just joking. But on the other hand you really need to be more cheery." Another pillow was thrown at Yang causing the blonde to fall over. Zwei then came from nowhere and began licking her face.

"Well I guess I should start moving then." Ryan walked over to the only bed that wasn't a makeshift bunk bed and deposited his duffle bag and began unpacking the few clothes that he had with him.

He opened the wardrobe to see that he had been allocated a small space in which to put his cloths. However he had been able to fit quite a few items of cloths in smaller spaces so it wasn't such a big deal.

"BRB guys" Ryan was about to walk out the door when ruby spoke.

"What does BRB mean?"

"It's an abbreviation for Be Right Back." he answered.

"Oh okay."

Ryan walked out and bumped into Micah.

"Oh, hey Ryan."

"Micah"

"I was going to get some books from the halftrack." Micah said with a smile.

"Same here."

They both headed down to the school's garage where the halftrack was being stored and began looking through the surprisingly large amount of books.

"So you want game of thrones?" Ryan asked

"Yup" Micah replied. Then the book landed on his head. He looked up at Ryan and gave him a patronizing stare "Warn me next time" he then returned to looking through the magazines and comics.

"Shotgun The Lord Of The Rings" Ryan said triumphantly.

"Sure but I get The Hobbit series." Micah said in return

"Ok, pass me up the stack of Aeroplane magazines."

For the next 20 minutes the pair sifted through books and magazines and then proceeded to haul their heavy loads up the three flights of stairs, through eight corridors and finally back to their dorms.

Ryan then dumped the box full of books down on his bed and proceeded to unpack them. Weiss saw the danger as she had already had battled with Blake to get her to do something else bar read, but alas it was no use as Blake had already wandered over to their new team member's bed.

"I see you're into books." The secretive faunas said causing Ryan to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" he replied scratching the back of his head and looking at the pile of books from the box. "But I'm afraid they're all titles which you probably don't know…did your bow just twitch?"

"Bows don't twitch, I moved" she said almost defensively

"Ok, my mistake"

"So what titles do you have?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, I got Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter, Dracula, Hellsing, Gunslinger Girl, Strike Witches, Gunsmith Cats, Girls Und Panzer…" Ryan listed a few more titles he had in his box while Weiss did a very audible face-palm. Once Ryan had finished he noticed that Blake's bow twitched again.

"Do you think I could borrow some of them?" Blake asked hopefully

"I don't see why not" replied Ryan "Here why don't you start with this one" He held out a book entitled 'hitch-hiker's guide to the galaxy'

Blake took the book "Thanks I'll read it later otherwise if I start now Weiss will be all over me like a pack of raging Ursi" she then placed the book on her bed and then went off looking for yang who had since left. Ryan continued to unpack and find space to put the many books and magazines, looking forward to what Micah said they were going to later on…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again hello to anyone who is still reading I know this chapter took a while to get here but hey it's hear. Seen as this is my first fic I would realy appreciate any feed back you guys give me so please review...**

**Next time...gunsmith time!**


	6. A Whole New World Pt2

**A Whole New World Pt.2**

Micah strolled down the corridor, duffle bag casually slung over his shoulder and looking at the numbers on the doors until he reached the door with the number 117 on it. He knocked thrice and patiently waited for it to be opened. The lock clicked, the door swung open and Micah was met by a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a clueless look on his face, he was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and white armour with silver accents on his chest, shoulders and upper arms.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked

"Yes I believe you can. I was told that I was to be placed in team JNPR" Micah said with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah, right, you're that guy…um…" The boy stammered

"The name is Dunne, Micah Dunne." He held out his hand

"Jaune Arc." He took Micah's hand and shook it. "So I should probably introduce the rest of my team. Come in."

Micah followed Jaune the few short steps inside the dorm. Three other people occupied the room. One was a woman with red hair, green eyes and was dressed in bronze Amazonian armour. Another woman with ginger hair, blue eye and was dressed a pink skirt and black t-shirt with the word 'BOOP' on it, she was also jumping up and down on one of the beds. Finally a man with black hair with a pink streak in it, pink eyes and wearing a green and black Asian smart jacket (and no it was not made by Samsung it is just a jacket)

"This is Pyrrah Nikos" Jaune indicated to the Amazonian, who then walked over to him and shook Micah's hand.

"I am pleased to meet you." She said with a smile

"Like wise." He replied

"This is Nora Valkyrie." The ginger girl then took a DEEP breath and then bombarded Micah with more questions than anyone would think humanly possible in a single breath. Micah then proceeded to answer each and every question, without seeming to take a breath either.

"It's also nice to meet you and have you on our team." she started.

"Like wise." He replied.

"One more question." Nora's smile turning into an evil grin

"Yes?"

"Do. You. Like. Pancakes?"

Micah drew a long breath and looked slightly worried and then answered.

"Yes." He said with a simple smile

"Okay, he can stay." Nora said gleefully, while continuing to bounce on the bed

"Any way, this is Lie Ren." Jaune finally gestured to the black haired male sitting in the corner.

Ren looked. "Greetings." he then returned to cleaning his dual pistol/daggers.

"Like wise." Micah once again replied.

"So I hope you enjoy your time at beacon and with us. I should probably leave you to get settled in." Jaune left Micah to his own devices.

Micah quickly unpacked the few things in his duffle bag and put them away. He then left the room announcing he was going to get some books. After 30 minutes he returned carrying a box filled with books, magazines, comics and basically every form of literature that could be put on paper.

One hour after finishing his unpacking there was a knock at the door. Pyrrah answered it and then returned with a box in her hands. She walked over to Micah with it.

"This is for you" she said handing it over to him.

He looked at it and read the label attached "To Micah"

"Does it say who it's from?" Jaune asked.

Micah began to look over the box to see who it was from, but was interrupted by Nora constantly yelling "Open it, open it, open it" in an uncomfortably high pitched voice.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it." Nora stopped her ear splitting yelling immediately.

Micah removed the lid of the box and found inside a letter, two sets of what he presumed was beacon's school uniform and what appeared to be a wad of money. Micah picked up the letter.

"What does it say? What does it say? WHAT DOES IT SAY!?" Nora began again.

"NORA!" Ren said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Ren" Nora apologized gleefully.

Micah then opened the letter and began to read aloud. "To Micah. From what you and Ryan have told me it seems that you lack the appropriate weapons for taking out The Grim. And so I have enclosed in this package 6,000 lien. With it you will purchase a new weapon or modify your current ones, buy armour if you so wish and school supplies. Of course there should be enough to purchase some none academic goods. I have assigned Miss Nikos to escort you around town. I would suggest you take the road down to vale but unfortunately I doubt there will be time for that so you and Ryan will have to take the airship…" Micah paused to grumble something about flying and death. "…Once you arrive Miss Nikos will show you a gun shop by the name of Smith The Western. After your visit to the shop she will show you to several other shop where you can acquire you school supplies and your miscellaneous item." The letter was signed Ozpin.

"SIX THOUSAND LIEN!…" Nora shrieked trying to grab the cash but Ren holding her back. "THINK OF ALL THE PANCAKES WE COULD BUY!"

Pyrrah picked up the cash and handed it to him. "Danke." He said taking the money and then looked at the confused faces. "It means thanks." He explained, there was a chorus of "Oh"s from everyone apart from Nora who was still trying to grab the cash.

There was a knock on the door again. Pyrrah and Micah went up to answer it. They were greeted by Ryan who turned to Pyrrah.

"Are you Miss Nikos?" He asked. Pyrrah nodded with a smile. "Great." He then turned to Micah. "Dunne, grab your coat!" He said, impersonating the Eleventh (Technically 12th) Doctor "we have shopping to do." And then to himself he said "I never thought I would see the day when I say that."


	7. Bring Out Your Guns

**Bring Out Your Guns**

Micah was grumbling something about flying and death. Pyrrah was telling Ryan about the kingdom of Vale while he was looking out of one of the oversized windows at the city below. To Micah's relief the airship landed 10 minutes later.

"Sweet bloody terafirma." Micah said as he stepped out of the ship. "Now witch way to the shop?"

"This way" Pyrrah then began to walk down the street. Micah and Ryan followed suit.

After 10 minutes of walking they arrived outside a shop decorated with what Ryan and Micah recognised to be Wild West memorabilia, even the name was a western style font and had a revolver at each end. They both facepalmed in unison.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrah asked looking at the sign trying to see what the other two were facepalming about.

"Never mind" Ryan said walking into the shop.

Inside the shop it looked like most other gun shops…just with more futuristic looking weapons and armour. There was a loud thud and a curse. Everyone tuned towards the counter where a 7-8ft tall man was rubbing his head. After he finished rubbing his head he looked at the three newcomers in his shop.

"AH! Miss Nikos" The man said in a voice not to dissimilar to The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. "What can I help you with?"

"Actually it's for my friends." She said indicating to Ryan and Micah.

"OH YES! OF COURSE! How could I forget that Ozpin said that you were coming with a couple of lads in need of weapons." He then walked out from behind the counter. "So comrades, what can I help you with?"

Micah spoke first while eyeing up a white suit of armour "What is that?" he indicated to the suit.

"AH! That is A.R.S, Augmented Reaction Suit, I…hef no idea what it does. But it comes with a B. .E System, Battlefield Logistic ADaptable Electronic System, or something along the lines of that, it is essentially a collapsible gun that can do many, many things. For complete list please look in manual." He pointed to a thick book sitting next to the suit.

"Wow that's a lot of things this suit and weapon can do" Micah said slightly in awe.

"Oh no, that is just the weapon manual. That is suit's manual." He pointed to an even thicker book next to it.

"What can't this suit do?" Micah asked in even more awe.

"Make you your dinner."

"Fair as snuff. How much is it?"

"AH! It would be 10,000 Lien…BUT! Because this is for Ozpin, I give you it 50% off" He said with a big smile.

"SOLD!" Micah yelled.

"EXELENT! It is finally going. I mean it was a terrible eye saw and the guy who ordered it never turned up to buy it." He then turned to Ryan. "And how can I help you?"

Ryan walked over to the counter and place his gun bag on it the unzipped the bag. He pulled out an M1 Garand Semi-automatic Rifle, a Colt 1911 Pistol and then unclipped a sword and sheath from his belt and placed it on the counter also.

"I would like both the guns to be strengthened to fire dust rounds…don't ask. The sword to be strengthened and finally I would like the riffle to be able to collapse down to pistol size." He said looking between the next to useless weapons.

"Is that all?" the Russian said in slight disbelief.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok then come back in two hours and I will have that done." He gathered up the weapons and disappeared into the back of the shop. "Are you shore that is all?" he asked poking head out of the door.

"Yes. It is" Ryan said starting to get a little annoyed with the same question.

After dumping the weapons in the back of the shop he returned to take Micah's money for the A.R.S. they left the shop and decided to go in look of a stationary store, which they found with relative ease.

After stocking up on school supplies, Pyrrah decided to take them for a small tour around vale. Both Ryan and Micah seemed to be very interested in the towering columns of concrete that was vale. However one building stood out amongst the others, white spire like building that dwarfed all of the other skyscrapers. A blue holographic symbol, that looked an awful lot like Weiss' slowly rotated, almost like that of a light house.

"What is that building?" Micah inquired.

"The Schnee Dust Corporation's Vale HQ and distribution centre." Pyrrah informed him. "It is the nerve centre for the company's movements throughout the kingdom. Many people look up to them as role models but they do have some questionable business partners and they are in a political grey area when it comes down to their work force."

Micah remembered his and Ryan's conversation with Ozpin, specifically how faunas were treated. They were made to slave away for hours with minimal pay in most respectable companies. He then thought back to Earth's history and how coloured people were treated the same.

He was then brought out of his trail of thought by the strong, rich smell of freshly ground coffee and Pyrrah asking if he wanted something to drink.

Both boys said yes and they entered the packed shop. Inside it was humid from all the steam coming from the counter. Everyone inside seemed to be dresses on colourful designer clothing and talking about the latest craze or newest Grim attacks.

"Oh gods…it's one of these places." Micah said despairingly.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrah asked.

"No, no nothing's wrong it's just, I have more sensitive hearing than others. So when a place like this is packed like a can of sardines, it can be a bit annoying." Micah explained. "You know I could tell you what those two women over there are talking about."

"Oh no." Ryan said through his hand that had recently been raised to his face.

Pyrrah smiled devilishly. "Go on."

"They're talking about their sex lives. The brunet is saying how useless her partner is, all mussel and no action apparently. The red just said that he is as use full as a…wow, that's racist, faunas and that she needs a real man, like at Junior's club."

"Wow, that is certainly in depth." She said still with a smile. "Any way let's get a table, shall we?" The trio then set about finding a table in the overcrowded coffee shop. As luck would have it, there was on final table which they quickly claimed in the name of thirsty students.

Micah and Ryan sat down while Pyrrah remained standing, making it obvious she was going to get the drinks.

"What would you guys like?"

Ryan and Micah looked at each other for a moment then back to Pyrrah "Tea, Earl Grey, hot, please" they said in unison and then started laughing at their comment.

"One of your Earth jokes or references Micah was on about?"

"Yes." Micah confirmed.

Pyrrah shook her head and walked off to go get the drinks. Once she returned they all sat and drank, mostly in silence, only really talking about the weather and some markets that were opening later that day. They finished their drinks and headed for the door, but when they got there Pyrrah suddenly looked worried then darted behind Micah and pretended to tie her shoe.

"Pyrrah, what are you doing?" Ryan asked looking slightly confused.

"Hiding." She replied.

"From what?"

Ryan's question was soon answered as there was a sudden commotion outside and cameras started flashing. Jumping into action, Pyrrah pushed the two tan clad boys out of the shop.

"RUN!" she yelled and began to tear down the street quickly followed by Ryan and Micah.

At every turn the trio seemed to run into more people with cameras, determined to photograph them. The bronze armoured Amazonian then spotted a short cut and pushed the two boys down an alley and on the other side the gun shop. They closed the distance and entered the shop without being spotted. Ryan then collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"Good you're back. I just finished your weapons." The shop owner boomed in his thick accent. "Are you sure you don't want any other modifications?"

"Yes." Ryan groaned into the carpet.

"You guys look awful…let me guess Pyrrah, Paparazzi?"

Pyrrah nodded, still catching her breath.

"Paparazzi?...*huff*…Why…*puff*…where they…*huff*…after you?" Micah inquired between gulps of air.

"I'll tell you later." Pyrrah said having regained most of her breath. "Let's just get your gear and get back to beacon."

"Give me 10 mins" Ryan again groaned into the carpet again.

Once every one had finished catching their breath, collected their things and the coast was clear they left the shop and headed to the airship dock, Ryan and Micah both eager to get back and test their new toys.


End file.
